gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Bartica (1740)
}} The Battle of Bartica took place in South America in 1740. The battle was started when the Spanish began firing weapons on the Bartican Blockade Regiment. After many days of battle, an interesting twist took place, changing the outcome of the battle, and the economy of Great Britain. Part I: Open Fire! A British patrol fleet was out near Bartica, an important port in the British Empire. It was around 3:00 AM, when a Spanish fleet was spotted. Not realizing it was an attack fleet, the patrolling fleet parleyed with the Spaniards. Only in moments, the Spanish fleet opened fire, destroying the patrolling fleet. Luckily, the shots were heard ashore, and the governor sent a man to an outpost outside Caracas, via horseback. While the rider left town, and went into the jungle, the attack fleet launched their boarding parties. They climbed aboard the dock to find several musketman behind a barrier, blockading the the only entrance into the town. As the Spaniard attack force, known as the 51ª Brigada Conquista, charged, musket shots echoed from behind the barrier. However, only two of the thirty-seven charging men were struck, and the Brigada realized that the troops were fresh off the ships. This made the job much easier for them. One of the attackers then pulled a grenade from a bag at his side, lit it, and tossed it over the barricade. There were several screams, and then the grenade exploded. The barricade shattered to splinters, and the roof of the passage between the docks and the town collapsed. The Brigada quickly rushed forward, and placed a second grenade in the debris. They blew it out of the way, and in turn, collapsed the auction nearby building walls, killing the hidden vendors. They continued on, splitting into two groups. The larger of the groups, containing 19, proceeded down the path leading into the town, where they began fighting the defenders. Knowing more would be coming from the military encampment a short distance away, the smaller group followed the path on the right. When they reached the outskirts of the camp, they discovered that troops were leaving through the narrow pass that connected the camp to the town. They then sent three men up onto the ridge overlooking the pass. When in position, the bulk of the group opened fire on the camp, while hiding in the bushes. Being excellent shots, they eliminated a comfortable portion of the remaining soldiers. This diverted the soldiers to fire into the bushes, while the three on the ridge dropped grenades into the pass. When the rocks in the two ridges had completely sealed off the pass, they then began firing on the camp. After several minutes of firing, all the British at the camp were either dead or captured. The Brigada only suffered one casualty. So, the remainig fifteen then began fortifying the camp, and clearing the ridge. Back in the town, the Spanish attackers were winning, and had already captured the southern half of the town. Troops were beginning to go into the pass, but were being shot down from the ridge. Soon, the Brigada held the Magistrate's office, and the town was now under Spanish control. Part II: Summoning the Blockade Several days later, the messanger reached the outpost. The highest in command there was an admiral by the name of Kahlypso Willows. Admiral Willows then began preparations. At high noon the next day, he set off for Port Royal, while his Lieutenant left for Turtling Bay. The Lieutenant made his way to Turtling Bay just in time, as he met the fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Archibald Bane leaving port. He flagged them down, and told them where they had to go. The fleet made way for Portobelo, meeting point of the fleet. Admiral Willows arrived in Port Royal around 7:00 PM the day after leaving. He quickly made his way to The St. George, where he met his brother Keith, who was a Strike Admiral for the Privateer Fleet. He ordered Keith to get his fleet together, and then they set off for Portobelo. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories